


邪簇/必需品

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 剧版《沙海》同人，吴邪x黎簇NC-17





	邪簇/必需品

你背上的图我已经看过很多遍了，我已经都记下来了。放心，不会让你再受罪了。  
那你是不是不需要我了？

“你下午的时候说……”

“我说什么了？”吴邪头也没回地问，手上不慌不忙解着长袍的腰带，见黎簇犹犹豫豫，吴邪故意激他，“小屁孩，想什么呢？”

“我不是小屁孩！”黎簇急道，年轻人就是没什么定力，嘴没把门儿似地一股脑全说出来了：“你说我背上的图你已经看过很多遍了……是什么意思？”

吴邪动作一顿，仍然镇定道：“字面意思。”

黎簇不说话了，吴邪一回过头发现小孩瞪着他，脸涨红一片，好像要说点什么，又好像说不出口，好半天憋出来一句结结巴巴的“老变态”。

吴邪被他逗乐了，他离青春期太久太远了，身边也很长时间没出现过这么一个人了——年轻得有点幼稚，像把新点燃的火，有光也有热。

小屁孩虽然咋咋呼呼有点烦人，但也挺有意思

吴邪笑了笑，看了黎簇一眼，“你一下午都在琢磨这事儿？怪不得我说怎么心不在焉的，跟丢了魂一样。”

“你少废话，”黎簇翻了个白眼，他长得好看，做这种讨人嫌的表情也不会显得丑，反而有几分专属于少年人的骄纵和可爱，“那我问你……一开始你把我当‘活地图’带过来，现在你已经把图记住了……你……你是不是就不需要我了？”

黎簇问得毛毛躁躁，眼神也不自在地躲开。

明明是一脸不耐烦的表情，却让吴邪觉得现在的黎簇看起来好像一只害怕被主人抛弃的小狗，还是刚足月的、一着急起来只会拿奶牙哼哼唧唧咬人的那种。

“按理来说……”吴邪没把话说完，他在观察黎簇的表情，果然看见小屁孩紧张地屏住了呼吸。

吴邪放下手里的东西朝黎簇走过去，黎簇下意识地往后退，直到脚跟抵到了床脚，黎簇踉跄一下差点往后摔倒在床上，吴邪没扶他，而是眼睛一转不转地看着他说：“按理说，我应该是真的不需要你了。”

“那、那你就放我走！”

“你躲什么？”

“我哪躲了？”黎簇这么说着，却干脆一屁股坐到床沿，看都不敢看吴邪一眼。

吴邪笑了，“那你转过来看着我。”

“看个屁，不看。”

“看来你现在是真的一点都不怕我了啊……”吴邪低声说，他伸手捏住了黎簇的耳朵揉了揉，“耳朵这么红，该不会是生病了吧？要不要我帮你叫人来看看——”

黎簇转过来瞪了他一眼，一把拍掉了吴邪的手，“我没生病！”

但吴邪趁机抓住他的手腕，即使黎簇身体素质不错，但男人和男孩的力量仍然难以抗衡，吴邪很轻松地控制住了他。

“那你就看着我。”吴邪说。

他们距离太近了，黎簇几乎要被吴邪按在床上，他甚至能感觉到吴邪的呼吸喷在他的脸上，带着风沙、这房间里陈旧潮湿的气味，和吴邪身上那种不知从何而来的木质香味，像经过时间沉淀的古董。

这实在是让黎簇太着迷了。这个男人比他年长太多，黎簇生命中认识的另一个这样的男人就是他那个喝了酒就玩命打他的老爸。哪有人像吴邪这样，看起来像是要伤害他，实则又处处保护着他。

他看着吴邪，而吴邪也看着他，眼神很沉，其中夹杂着很多黎簇这个年纪的小屁孩尚且搞不清楚的那些欲望。

黎簇觉得，他可能是生病了——得了那个王盟说的什么斯德哥尔摩症。

即使那些欲望他搞不懂，但黎簇有办法实现它们。

凭着一股不知道哪来的莽撞勇气，黎簇一闭眼就朝吴邪亲了过去。他没控制好力道，第一下完全是牙齿磕碰嘴唇的用力撞了上去，黎簇痛得嘶了一声，睁开了眼睛，但他还没来得及做出什么别的反应，就被人按着后脑勺重新吻住了。

吴邪干脆把他压到了床上，铺天盖地的男性荷尔蒙气息一起压了上来，黎簇从来没和谁接过吻——他倒是梦见过，不过他想象中任何一次都比不上现在的体验来得刺激。

是不是接吻都这么舒服的？黎簇晕晕乎乎的想。

长袍的盘扣不知道什么时候被人解开了，带着茧子的手摸到他的胸口上，不断摩挲着连黎簇自己都甚少触碰的那一点。

陌生的酥麻感如电流一样击中了他，黎簇抖了一下，张嘴想要说点什么，却只是给了吴邪一个和他吻的更深的机会，敏感的黏膜被舌尖不断挑弄，让他身体发热，下腹泛起一阵熟悉的快感——黎簇知道，自己硬了。

他推了一把吴邪，气喘吁吁地问，“你要干什么？”

“你说呢？”吴邪上下看了他一眼，笑了，“刚才主动的人是你吧，现在问我要干什么，不是很多余吗？”

黎簇这才注意到他的长袍已经被解开了大半，只剩系着的腰带还能勉强围拢。

不过黎簇自己不知道的是，他现在衣领大敞，胸口被揉得发红，嘴是红的、眼眶是红的，怎么看都让人想对他做点什么。

“你……”黎簇咽了口唾沫，他感受到男人长袍底下那个硬热的东西了，那个烫人的热度让黎簇一想到等会儿会发生的事情就开始头皮发麻。

“现在知道怕我了？”吴邪勾起嘴角问，黎簇这时候才发现吴邪笑起来也并不总是假模假式的深沉，他也有现在这样带着一点说不出来的坏劲儿的。

可黎簇发现……他还挺喜欢的，喜欢吴邪只在他面前表现出来的这种样子。

于是黎簇脖子一梗，很好的表现了什么叫“初生牛犊不怕虎”，“我才不怕你，老变态，你来啊。”

 

而黎簇很快体会到了作死的后果——  
他的长袍被人完全解开，裤子脱到只剩一边挂在脚踝上，双腿朝两边分开，而吴邪的手指正在他身后那个隐秘的入口来回进出。

他也不知道这男人从哪里摸出来一罐子油膏，闻起来有一股异香，吴邪只回答他那是拿来治烫伤的，油膏一进到穴里变成了滋润的液体，随着手指的抽插搅出咕叽的水声。

黎簇哪听过这种声音，他被手指操得腿根发软，一张嘴就是听起来就很糟糕的那种闷哼声，他觉得自己好像喝了坛老烧，就是吴邪当初让给他的那一瓶盖，滋味辛辣又绵长，就像压在他身上的这个男人。让黎簇欲罢不能。

“啊……”不知道吴邪的手指到底碰了哪个位置，那种模糊的快感忽然明晰起来，让黎簇短促地喘息了一声。

吴邪按住他的性器借着润滑撸了两下，问黎簇：“舒服了？”

黎簇不肯认，抬起膝盖撞了吴邪一下，“你到底来不来？不来我不如自己解决。”

“激将法对我没用，小屁孩。”虽然话是这样说，但吴邪终于抽出了手指，润滑充分的入口发出了一声黏腻的啵声，好像很舍不得一样，黏黏糊糊地就像这个小屁孩本人，吴邪在心里没忍住笑了。

他换上早就硬得发疼的性器，用沾满了湿滑液体的手指捏住黎簇的下巴，“看着，我进来了。”

粗硬的性器一寸寸拓开年轻的身体，湿软的肉壁吸附着他，但黎簇除了深呼吸以外什么都做不了，他好像一只被人抓住的蝴蝶，在标本钉板上瑟瑟发抖。

吴邪低头亲了他一下，低声说，“别怕，我会慢一点的。你只想着是我，就行了。”

黎簇信了，不知为何，这句话总能给他莫大的勇气，在地下宫殿里是，而现在也是。

黎簇慢慢放松了身体，而吴邪趁他不注意时，猛然一顶，将性器全数没入了他的身体。

黎簇倒吸一口冷气，但不尽然是痛的，吴邪刚刚无意间顶到他敏感点，一时间痛感夹杂快感，让黎簇有点找不到理智。他满脑子只想着：“你骗我……”

“是啊，我骗你。”吴邪很坦诚地承认了，他抓住黎簇想要挣扎的手，将他两只手腕握住按在头顶，同时快速在他身体里抽插着。

黎簇喘着，穴肉绷紧，他紧张地抬腿、扭腰想要挣开，但他换来的只是更深的插入，每一次都直击重点。

黎簇感到自己的力气一点点流失掉了，取而代之的是看似无尽的快感，他甚至不知道自己的腿是什么时候被吴邪勾着环到他腰上去的。

这种感觉太舒服了，远比一个青少年看着小电影给自己来个手活要刺激，他不自觉地在吴邪顶入他身体时抬起腰主动迎上去，在敏感点被撞击时发出一些软绵的呻吟。

吴邪就趁这时候吻他，把那种过于暧昧得明显的声音藏了起来，只剩下满屋子情色的水声。  
快感累积得越来越多，黎簇难受地哼着，“你放开我……我，我要射了……”

将要到来的高潮在他脸上、眼尾上堆积出一片红晕，衬得眼神湿漉漉的，看得吴邪不自觉地心软，“求我，黎簇，只要你说出来。”

“混蛋……”黎簇骂道，但他很快又被快感逼得求饶，吴邪的撞击让他的声音变得断断续续的，“吴邪……吴邪、吴邪，你……求你放开我……”

吴邪应言放开了他的一只手，黎簇很主动地握住自己的性器，饶是从来没有过性经验的青少年也知道这时候该怎么取悦自己。他的尺寸不算小，涨红了被他握在骨节分明的手指间，怎么看怎么刺激。

吴邪低喘了一声，提起黎簇的腰加快了抽插的速度，最终在黎簇高潮后身体紧绷的那一刻达到了顶点，吴邪最后还是抽出来射在了外面。

过分激烈的运动让黎簇的头发都汗湿了一片，但他的眼睛却显得格外亮，高潮过后他的眼神都有点发茫，但还是执着地盯着吴邪看。

吴邪把他汗湿的额发朝上拨去，低下头亲在他额头上，“别琢磨那些没用的，不管你现在对我有没有用，我都不会放你走的。”

听起来明明是句威胁——还是黎簇一开始最讨厌听到的那种威胁。

但听完这句话的黎簇却像是得到了什么保证一样，男孩困倦地眨了几下眼睛，没一会就闭上眼睛安心的睡了。

唉，只剩吴邪最倒霉——他又得给小屁孩收拾烂摊子了。


End file.
